Blade Runner (soundtrack)
|rev2 = Filmtracks |rev2Score = |rev3 = NME |rev3Score = 9/10''NME'', 6/11/1994, p.32 |rev4 = Q |rev4Score = Q'', August 1994, p.130 |rev5 = Sputnikmusic |rev5score = }} The 'Blade Runner' soundtrack was composed by Vangelis for Ridley Scott's 1982 film ''Blade Runner. It is mostly a dark, melodic combination of classical composition and synthesizers which mirrors the futuristic film noir envisioned by Scott. The original soundtrack release was delayed for over a decade, until 1994, despite the music being well-received by fans and critically acclaimed—it was nominated in 1983 for a BAFTA and Golden Globe as best original score. Since the premiere of the film, two official albums have been released containing music omitted from the film and also new compositions featuring a similar style. An orchestral rendition of part of the soundtrack was released in 1982 by the New American Orchestra. However, the original soundtrack album (1994) features vocal contributions from Demis Roussos and the sax solo by Dick Morrissey on "Love Theme" (In the credits on page 3 of the 1994 Atlantic CD, Dick's last name is misspelled as "Morrisey"). The track "Memories of Green" from Vangelis' 1980 album See You Later was also included. A new release made in 2007 includes a disc of new music inspired by the film. The soundtrack is regarded as a historically important piece in the genre of electronic music, and has been variously described as 'influential and mythical', 'incredible and pristine', 'evocative', and 'the pinnacle of synthesiser soundtracks.' Releases Initial releases }} "Memories of Green" originally featured on Vangelis' 1980 album, See You Later. The first official release (on LP, tape and CD) was a reinterpretation by the New American Orchestra in 1982. Billed as an "orchestral adaptation of music composed for the motion picture by Vangelis", this release consisted of jazz-inspired, orchestrated renditions of the major tracks from the film, but not the original score tracks. In 1989, Vangelis released Themes, a compilation album featuring unreleased music from several of his film scores, as well as material from non-film-related albums. The album includes the "End Titles", "Memories of Green" and "Love Theme" from Blade Runner, as the first appearance of the original versions of those tracks. Official Vangelis score 1994 release In 1994, an official recording of Vangelis' score was released by East West (Warner Music) in the UK and by Atlantic Records in the US. The album reached the #20 position in the UK album charts. In 2013 it reached #14 on the Billboard Vinyl Albums chart. This release contained a twelve-page booklet consisting mainly of stills from the film. On page 3 there is a list of credits and the following by Vangelis: :Most of the music contained in this album originates from recordings I made in London in 1982, whilst working on the score for the film Blade Runner. Finding myself unable to release these recordings at the time; it is with great pleasure that I am able to do so now. Some of the pieces contained will be known to you from the Original Soundtrack of the film, whilst others are appearing here for the first time. Looking back at Ridley Scott's powerful and evocative pictures left me as stimulated as before, and made the recompiling of this music, today, an enjoyable experience. (VANGELIS Athens, April 1994) While most of the tracks on the album are from the film, a number were composed by Vangelis but were ultimately not used in the film itself. Other compositions that appear in the film were not included on this release. 2007 release Blade Runner Trilogy, 25th Anniversary | rev2 = BBC Music | rev2Score = positiveBBC Music review | rev3 = Filmtracks | rev3Score = | rev4 = Pitchfork | rev4Score = | rev5 = Soundtrack.Net | rev5Score = }} A 3-CD set was released in 2007 to coincide with the 5-DVD release to mark the 25th anniversary of the film. It includes the 1994 official CD along with two bonus CDs, both compiled from original material by Vangelis. The second disc includes some previously officially unreleased material, but is still not complete, omitting the Main Title track, for example. The third disc contains new material inspired by Blade Runner. Although this release claims to be the "complete" score, there is still some music heard in the film that is missing (in sequential order): # Longer-length track: "Main Titles", with prologue # Heard in scene: Leon's Voight-Kampff test # Heard in scene: Deckard meets Rachael for the first time (starting with the owl) # Longer-length track: "Blade Runner Blues" # Heard in scene: Deckard's dream, before, during and after the unicorn appears (1992 and 2007 film releases) # Heard in scene: Deckard's dream (1984 US film release), actually an alternate recording of "Love Theme" # Heard in scene: Deckard meets the snake guy, at the Snakepit/Taffey Lewis club # Full track: before the "Love Theme" (called "I Am the Business" on the Esper Edition) # Full track: when Batty walks around JF Sebastian's apartment (called "Morning at the Bradbury" on the Esper Edition) # Missing prelude: "The Prodigal Son Brings Death" # Heard in scene: Deckard enters the Bradbury and walks up the stairs # Longer-length track: "Deckard and Roy's Duel" (which is an abbreviated version of "Dangerous Days" plus "Wounded Animals") # Longer-length track: "End Titles" The second disc, of previously unreleased music, contains additional music not present in the film, including two bonus tracks, one of which, "Desolation Path", is a slightly different version of "Alternate Love Theme/I Dreamt Music". This track was originally used in the workprint version of the film, during the Deckard/Rachel love scene. Instrumentation and methods Vangelis recorded, mixed and produced the score for "Blade Runner" in his own recording space, Nemo Studios, in 1982. He utilised many contemporary electronic instruments in order to create the atmospheric soundscapes, which he crafted on an ad-hoc basis. This was done by viewing videotapes of scenes from the film in the studio, and then improvising pieces in synchronisation with the images on the screen.http://www.nemostudios.co.uk/nemo/sections/br/br02.htm He also applied the use of some foley techniques, using the synthesisers to produce diegetic and non-diegetic sounds. The most prominent synthesiser used in the score was the Yamaha CS-80, which can be heard in the opening scenes, and subsequently throughout the rest of the film. Other synthesisers employed by Vangelis included four Roland instruments: the ProMars, the Jupiter-4, the CR-5000 drum machine and the VP-330 Vocoder Plus; a Sequential Circuits Prophet-10, a Yamaha GS1 FM synthesizer and an E-mu Emulator sampler. A Steinway grand piano, a Yamaha CP-80 electric grand and a modified Fender Rhodes were also used. He also utilised a variety of traditional instruments, including, gamelan, glockenspiel, gong, snare drum, timpani and tubular bells. Bootlegs The delays and poor reproductions of the Blade Runner score led to the production of many bootleg recordings over the years. A bootleg tape surfaced in 1982 at science fiction conventions and became popular given the delay of an official release of the original recordings, and in 1993 "Off World Music, Ltd." created a bootleg CD that would prove more comprehensive than Vangelis' official CD in 1994. A disc from "Gongo Music" features most of the same material, but more of it. The Deck Definitive Edition came about in 2001, with 27 tracks. In 2002, the "Esper Edition" bootleg surfaced, followed by "Los Angeles, November 2019" in 2003. The double-disc "Esper Edition" combined tracks from the official release, the Gongo boot and the film itself. Finally "2019" provided a single-disc compilation almost wholly consisting of ambient sound from the film, padded out with some sounds from the Westwood game Blade Runner. Studio tape The first release of the Blade Runner score in any form was a tape suspected of coming from a sound engineer during the film's mixing. It was popular, despite subpar audio quality, given there were no plans to release a Vangelis score. Off World Music A second bootleg Original Motion Picture Soundtrack: Blade Runner appeared in 1993 by "Off World Music, Ltd." on CD, which was of high quality and actually more comprehensive than the official release by Vangelis in 1994. This release includes the 1939 recording by R&B group The Ink Spots. "If I Didn't Care", that originally appeared in the workprint of Blade Runner, but was replaced by the Don Percival cut "One More Kiss, Dear" in the final version. Gongo Music In 1995, a disc from Romanian label, "Gongo Music, Ltd", was issued as a limited edition of 3000 copies. It contained mostly the same music as the Off World Music release, but included one track, "Blimpvert", which had not featured on any previous releases. This track contains an excerpt from "Ogi no Mato" by Ensemble Nipponia. Deck Definitive Edition In 2001, a 27-track CD from Japanese label, "Deck Art", was released as a limited edition of 500 copies with high quality sound. No tracklist was provided, but the disc contained material found on earlier bootlegs as well as music which had not appeared on any previous releases. Esper Edition In 2002 a bootleg – Blade Runner: Esper Edition by "Esper Productions" – was created as a limited edition of 10 copies, providing a comprehensive Blade Runner soundtrack. It contains some background music that has never been released. Esper Edition notes: * Original music composed and performed by Vangelis * "Harps of the Ancient Temples" written and performed by Gail Laughton * Vocals performed on tracks 3, 9 (disc I) and track 5 (disc II) by Demis Roussos * Vocals performed on "Rachael's Song" by Mary Hopkin * Saxophone on tracks 2 and 9 (disc II) by Dick Morrissey * Lyrics and vocals on "One More Kiss‚ Dear" by Don Percival (Note: the official 1994 release credits the vocals to Don Percival but the lyrics to English singer/composer Peter Skellern) The Esper bootleg edition has since been updated in 2007 to be called the 'Retirement' Edition consisting of 6 discs (5 CD-DA + 1 DVD-ROM). It has incorporated the missing tracks from the trilogy release. References External links * Vangelis' Blade Runner film score at NemoStudios.co.uk – synthesizer set-up, recording music, and studio's photographs. * Bladezone.com – Visions In Sound by Bentley Ousley * Blade Runner (Bootleg Editions) – Antas' Vangelis rarities website * The Esper Interview * Vangelis – Blade Runner (29th Anniversary Limited Edition) Soundtrack Category:Film soundtracks Category:Science fiction soundtracks Category:Cyberpunk music Category:1994 soundtracks Category:Vangelis soundtracks Category:EMI Records soundtracks Category:Atlantic Records soundtracks Category:1994 albums